Ira
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Luego del incidente de Hawaii, Butters explotaba de manera descomunal por cada detallito que sucedía a su alrededor de manera repentina y en cualquier lugar debido a que se contenía de manera malsana. No obstante, hubo un momento en que decidió ponerle fin a esa contensión y dejar que todo saliera al momento. Dedicado a: thetalentlesswriter. T por mal lenguaje.


**_Feliz Miércoles de South Park, gente! Saludándoles desde Mérida, la tierra de la panuchería y demás, les traigo este oneshot medio fumado que escribí gracias a un golpe de inspiración que surgió después de leer el fic "Kilauea" de thealentlesswriter, a quien le dedico este fic XD. En la presente historia, cuyo tíitulo tal vez no tenga mucho o nada que ver con el contenido, me enfoco en el reciente comportamiento de Butters en "Going native" XD, en donde mentó madres a más no poder._  
**

**_En fin, sin más qué decirles, excepto el famoso disclaimer de que los personajes no son míos, sino de Trey y Matt, les dejo este fic llamado:_**

* * *

**Ira.**

* * *

Dedicado a: _**thetalentlesswriter.**_

* * *

La ira podrá ser un pecado capital, uno de los defectos más graves que puedes hallar en un ser humano y un sentimiento que enceguece y adormece todos los sentidos del que lo siente, pero en Leopold "Butters" Stotch es algo más que todo lo descrito al respecto.

La ira era una de las formas más "sanas" (podría decir malsanas, pero luego de que les diga mis razones, lo entenderán) de descargar toda la frustración, todo el coraje y toda la molestia que se guarda dentro de sí… Aunque el problema se ubica en que las descarga contra quienes no debería, sobre todo hacia las tres personas del Cuarteto, por no decir Stan, Kyle y Cartman.

Kenny era el único intocable, el único a quien Butters nunca ha atacado. Tal vez sea porque Kenny, proviniendo de una familia pobre y menos disfuncional que la de Butters, era el único que no siempre estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos o simplemente tenía una visión de la vida un poco más "normal" que las del resto del pueblo.

También había logrado desquitarse con sus padres, aunque éstos resolvían sus discusiones a manera de castigos. Sin embargo, esa mañana de invierno todo se estaba tornando distinto para el adolescente de 17 años.

Y no, no hablamos de que cogió una jodida pistola mató a todo el mundo. Tampoco hablamos de un intento de suicidio o de que fue recluido en una institución mental, no.

Estamos hablando de que el chico había decidido enfrentar la realidad de que guardarse las cosas para sí mismo era un hábito destructivo que te podría llevar a una de esas opciones anteriores si no te decides a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder encarar a tus demonios y ponerles un alto.

Y lo que pasó esa mañana fue lo definitivo.

Luego de escuchar durante una hora enterita los estúpidos e incoherentes sermones de sus padres respecto a la baja calificación que sacó en Química, el joven suspiró y, con un tono firme poco característico de él, le replicó:

- Miren, papá y mamá: Creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para que me estés sacando con esa clase de mamadas de que estoy castigado de por vida y bla, bla, bla. No veo la necesidad de que me castiguen por algo con el cual no lidio muy bien desde el comienzo.

- ¡No nos respondas así, jovencito! – exclamó Stephen - ¡Estás castigado y punto final!

Leopold se llevó los dedos a la nariz.

Era muy complicado comunicarse con calma con sus padres; las veces que lo ha intentado siempre han sido de lo más frustrante e infructuoso, pero Leopold sabía que siempre habría una vez para todo, y eso era lo que le mantenía la esperanza. No obstante, en su interior sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría y quién sabe cómo terminaría la cosa.

Tratando de no enojarse tan rápido, replicó muy tenso:

- Papá, por favor… No me obligues a gritarte o a mal responderte. Yo te estoy hablando con respeto, tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz… Pero tú vas y me agredes oralmente.

- ¡Castigado por tres meses!

- Papá…

- ¡Cuatro meses!

- Madre…

- ¡Escucha a tu padre lo que tiene qué decir!

- ¡CÁLLENSE USTEDES DOS, CON UNA CHINGADA MADRE!

Stephen y Linda se quedaron asombrados mientras que Butters, sacado ya de sus casillas, añadió:

- ¡Ustedes dos me tienen harto! "¡Butters, estás castigado por poner cara de pendejo!", "¡Butters, estás castigado por no organizar bien la despensa!", "¡Butters esto!", "¡Butters lo otro!" … ¡Por favor, ya bájenle a su maldita frustración y piensen en frío! ¡Yo solo trato de llevar la puta fiesta en paz y ustedes me agreden como si yo me tuviera la culpa de todo!

Luego, volviéndose hacia su madre, le recriminó:

- ¡Tú siempre estás a la expectativa de tus jodidas telenovelas de mierda en lugar de preocuparte por mí! ¡Nunca me pusiste atención y nunca me has querido como una madre quiere a su hijo! ¡Jamás me has cuidado cuando estaba enfermo ni mucho menos cuando más te necesité en los 17 años de vida que tengo!

Después se dirigió hacia su padre y añadió:

- Y tú… ¡Tú eres un hijo de puta que solo tiene en su mente esa definición tan enferma de la perfección! ¡Nunca has reconocido que tienes el grave defecto de ser un completo ignorante, un retrógada, un oportunista de primera capaz de vender su alma al diablo si le place! ¡Ustedes dos me dan asco, me enferman hasta vomitar y hasta me dan ganas de clavarles un cuchillo, un tenedor o lo que sea que tenga en mano! ¡¿Saben algo?! ¡ME AVERGÜENZO DE USTEDES Y OJALÁ SE MUERAN DE LA FORMA MÁS TERRIBLE QUE ME PUEDA IMAGINAR! ¡ASÍ QUE JÓDANSE LOS DOS, YO ME LARGO DE ESTE MALDITO PUEBLO DE MIERDA Y VER A DÓNDE CHINGADOS ME REGALO!

Dicho eso, Butters tomó su mochila y se marchó de su casa, dejando a sus padres tan petrificados y sin palabras respecto a la actitud de su hijo.

**_&%&%&_**

- Hubieran escuchado lo que sucedió esa mañana en casa de los Stotch – comentó Clyde a los chicos -. Butters les mentoteó la madre a sus viejos al derecho y al revés, dejándolos sin palabras.

- Por lo visto el buen Stotch acaba de sufrir otro ataque de ira por culpa de las mamadas de su viejo – comentó Craig -. Si yo hubiera podido, también lo habría hecho y sería muy feliz.

- Kenny, si yo fuera tú, trataría de calmarlo – añadió Token -. Butters últimamente ha estado explotando a la menor provocación.

- Yo no tengo porqué inmiscuirme en los asuntos de Butters – replicó McCormick -. Es mi mejor amigo, lo sé, pero no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos sin que haya pedido mi opinión al respecto.

- Pues creo que tendrás que hacerlo por el bien de todos, Kenny – le dijo Kyle -. Y no lo digo solamente por mí, sino también por todos los que estamos aquí, hasta por los bullies.

- Broflovski tiene razón – intervino Trent -. Todos hemos sido agredidos por Butters oralmente. A mí casi me golpea con el extintor cuando le hice una pequeña broma de mal gusto y a Josh y a Mark casi los castra. Viejo, Butters ya se está yendo fuera de control, si es que ya lo está.

- Ustedes también se lo buscaron – replicó Kenny -. Más bien, todos nos lo hemos buscado. Él solamente quería que lo aceptáramos como lo que es, buscaba la forma de hacerse escuchar y hasta quería mantener al menos un lazo de amistad con todos. Nosotros hemos sido unos cabrones con él, cosa que no tenía por qué ser así. La mayor parte de la culpa la tienen sus viejos por no saber tratar a su hijo como merecía y toda agresión que tenía qué aguantar por parte de ellos generó un obvio resentimiento al respecto.

- Pues de ser así, más nos valdría una disculpa antes de que…

- ¡Oigan, chicos! – interrumpió Stan muy alarmado - ¡Vengan rápido!

- ¿Qué pasa, Stan? – inquirió Kenny.

- ¡Es Butters!

- Ay, no…

Todos fueron al pasillo en donde se encontraba Butters en esos momentos liándose a puño limpio con Cartman.

El gordo estaba lleno de sangre en la nariz y en la boca mientras que Butters la tenía en su ropa; Eric había provocado a Butters hace unos minutos atrás, cuando le hizo la clásica pregunta de que si tenía mucha arena en la vagina con el agregado de que le había llamado "puto" y "marica" al verle molesto. A la primera, Butters le respondió cortantemente, ya que no estaba en humor de estar tolerando los insultos del gordo, pero cuando el gordo dijo empezar a puntearle, el rubio lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo aporreó contra los lóckers advirtiéndole que estaba de mal humor.

Como siempre, al gordo no le importó ni en lo más remoto la respuesta del chico, por lo que éste decidió ponerle un alto a la grosera actitud de su rival… Y ahí estaban esos dos: Golpeándose el uno al otro, con Leopold en plena ventaja.

- ¡Déjenme! – reclamaba el rubio al ser sostenido por Kenny, Trent y Kyle - ¡Le voy a terminar de romper toda su puta madre!

- ¡Tranquilo, Leopold! – exclamaba Kenny - ¡Simplemente relájate!

- ¡No hasta darle una lección a ese gordo marica!

- ¡¿A quién le llamas marica, energúmeno?! - reclamó Cartman, quien era sostenido por Stan, Craig y Token.

- ¡A ti te llamo como se me pegue la pinche y regalada gana, bastardo de mierda!

- ¡Estás enojado porque te sacaste bajas calificaciones en Química y tus viejos te castigaron!

- ¡No, estoy enojado porque intentaste joderme como siempre con palabras ofensivas, pendejo animal! ¡Además, ya saldé cuentas con mis estúpidos padres hace un par de horas por si no lo sabías, retrasado mental!

- ¡No soy un retrasado mental!

- ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Hasta dejas en vergüenza a la gente discapacitada con tu desquiciante estupidez! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué tu madre siempre te deja solo en tu casa!

- ¡No metas a mi madre en esto, idiota!

- ¡Lo hago porque me place, hijo de tu perra madre!

- Wow… Esos dos sí que se insultan con pasión – comentó Josh Meyers en voz baja.

- ¡Tu madre no es puta por gusto, sino porque no tiene de otra al cargar a un estorbo como tú! – reclamó Leopold- ¡Compadezco a tu madre por tener que carga a una cosa abortable como tú! ¡Por eso me revuelco con ella!

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, maldito infeliz?! – explotó Cartman - ¡Repite eso!

- ¡Lo que oíste, sordo de quinta categoría!

- ¡Basta ya los dos! – intervino Kyle mientras jalaba a Leopold con ayuda de Kenny y de Trent - ¡Butters, compórtate!

- ¡Tú no te metas en esto, judío! – exclamó Cartman.

- ¡Kyle se mete porque se le hincha un puto testículo, estúpido! – replicó Leopold.

- ¡Cállate, energúmeno!

- ¡Ven a callarme, aborto de la Na-!

- ¡LOS DOS, SUFICIENTE! – gritó Trent - ¡TÚ TE VIENES CON NOSOTROS, BUTTERS!

- ¡Oblígame, convicto de mierda!

Trent tomó el rostro de Butters y, ante la vista de todos los presentes, lo besó.

Luego de un par de minutos, el convicto lo cargó a cuestas y, junto con Kenny y Kyle, se lo llevó a otro lugar en donde el rubio pudiera relajarse… Por no decir que se lo llevaron derechito a las Bahamas, en donde pasaron una buena temporada hasta ver que Butters pudiera desahogarse del todo y haya aprendido a buscar un momento propicio para todo, incluso para la ira, el enojo y la frustración.


End file.
